<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captured by AbysswalkerAstraea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682187">Captured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea'>AbysswalkerAstraea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark Souls (Video Game) Fusion, Creampie, F/M, Female Chosen Undead (Dark Souls), Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Trapped, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Pate was smart. And, really, who was he to judge? He had his form of entertainment and clearly you had yours. He the giver, you the natural receiver. It simply played right into his hands that you happened to be a beautiful, petite little thing under all that bulk of armour too."</p><p>OR</p><p>A perplexing game of falling into Pates traps leads to your true reasoning being revealed. A reason uncouth and most definitely unbecoming - you wanted him to fuck you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Bearer of the Curse/Mild-Mannered Pate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah made this as a lil bday present for me(11th january). I wrote it all at once, and didn't really edit it much.     (Edit: thanks for the bday wishes!!)</p><p>Am bit nervous about this one. Its kinda different. I don't even know where the praise kink came from, or the comparison to a dog, it just felt like pate WOULD be condescending, in a kinky way. </p><p>LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. (✿◠‿◠) </p><p>----------<br/>Can I also say that recently am thinking about doing a request type of fanfiction thing. So, if anyone sees this and has some downright dirty, fucked up, or even fluffy and funny requests, lemme know. I'm all for it. Thanks x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It certainly came as no surprise that a certain mild mannered man had the capacity to charm the wits out of an entire kingdom. Yes, despite the various warnings and concerns surrounding that eerie fellow, he had been nothing but chivalrous to you. </p><p>The odd snide remake here or there, or perhaps even the growing sarcasm that would blow completely over your little head should be a cause of concern to some, but not you. </p><p>In fact, for a while now, you and Pate had come to an interesting agreement. One, that satisfied you both in particularly odd ways, but it worked. God forbid anyone who caught you. That would be a situation you would gladly let pates sharp tongue get you out of.</p><p>It had all been simple enough, at first. Passing any human in these lands was a welcomed rarity, one which had you confessing your distaste towards a dangerous man wielding an axe. </p><p>Of course, the ever polite knight listened, chocolate eyes regarding you with relatively mild interest, though he nodded along, conversed in idle conversation, and lightened your day by delving into 'secret' information about treasure somewhere close. </p><p>It was safe to say you were smitten with the gentlemanly figure. Thus, you listened to his every word, eagerly, and you followed his every command. </p><p>Pate would be lying if he said a cynical side of him hadn't raised in witnessing your eager enthusiasm towards him. He could tell you that a mere handful of souls resided within a poisonous chasm, and if you could see that HE wanted it, he knew you'd retrieve it for him, like a good little pet. A dog, he mused. </p><p>Hungry for attention and excited for the utmost praise. Yes, your golden, bouncy locks and naive, bright eyes reminded him of one of those popular dogs he remembered seeing in the city, when civilisation was still very much alive. </p><p>Listened to its masters commands, wagged its tail excitedly at any treats offered its way. Hm, a pair of fluffy ears would suit you nicely, he thought. But there was a downside, of course. Dogs could pout, show those fake, lovable eyes that too much of the population fell for. Glassy eyed and begging. Whining for attention unnecessarily.</p><p>Though, speaking of whining, a firm slap to your rosy behind had you keening to the touch, face a beautiful shade of pink. You had only gotten yourself 'stuck' in one of his traps again, though you both fully well knew this was your desire. And this time, you were lodged tightly upon a broken wall, arms tied ahead of you as a hard mass of muscle pressed firmly behind you. </p><p>Whimpers emitted from your sore throat as the feeling of arousal seeped down your thighs messily. You were ashamed beyond belief, and yet..</p><p>"Oh, now this is a sight. A dirty, dirty sight.", Pates deep voice drawled in delight, hands smoothing over the softness of your inner thighs. </p><p>This had became a..reoccurring theme, of sorts. To trap oneself. At the beginning, Pate HAD misjudged you. Initially, he couldn't help but think that you must be rather dense, rather simple minded even, to so easily obey his every command. To delve into the unknown, simply for his sake. </p><p>An act of foolery? Genuine bravery? A lack of care for oneself? Or, dare he say it, infatuation? Regardless, he soon got it out of you. Though it wasn't his main goal, it certainly came as a surprise when first witnessing your ever reddening face at his snide, witty remarks. </p><p>The way you'd almost free yourself and reach for your sword, to then have him react and grab at you - that's when he realised that something was certainly amiss. To most, they'd undoubtedly put up a fight, scream, attempt to murder him like that crazed felon. </p><p>Yet, you..Oh, you. Pate didn't know what to do with you. Truly. The way you'd initially pretend to fight, pretend to struggle, face a dark shade of red as he leaned in close, triumphant at fooling yet another, only to be utterly perplexed at the sheer desperation in your eyes.</p><p>But Pate was smart. And, really, who was he to judge? He had his form of entertainment and clearly you had yours. He the giver, you the natural receiver. It simply played right into his hands that you happened to be a beautiful, petite little thing under all that bulk of armour too.</p><p>He'd mistaken you for a man at first, from afar. Though gender played a very little role in a world such as this. Then, to see such a small woman beneath the enormous bulk of iron that surely made your bones wish to collapse was a shock.</p><p>And here, now, Pate could only stare down at your sopping thighs as he rearranged your body to lay flat over his knees, armoured leggings and underclothes pulled impatiently around your ankles. You could only gasp as the feeling of cold fingers glided teasingly up the length of your sex, a trail of stickiness left in their wake.</p><p>"P-pate, this is rather public. Its daylight, perhaps we should..", you trailed off with shame coating your words. Anybody could walk past and witness your compromising state. Yet, the large man merely chuckled, a finger prodding your eager entrance. "I know you don't mean that, therefore I shall let you off with that one.", his voice was comforting, yet you knew better.</p><p>Pates fake facade often hid a beast beneath the surface. You shifted nervously upon his lap, hands gripping the rocks beneath your palms. The cutting edge of stone allowed you to keep a grip on reality, and not get lost in your own head. Yet. "I-I understand.", you yielded quietly, a whisper of anxiety creeping into your shaking tone. </p><p>Pate smoothed his fingers around your dripping hole, humming in shock, albeit fake, at the amount of liquid gathered there already. Pate knew you'd be this aroused, anyhow. Playing pretend was fun to him. But one never seems to know when Pate is pretending, and when he is deadly serious. A misjudgement on your behalf could result in dire consequences. </p><p>Punishments that you will gladly accept, despite the fear that inevitably pools within you everytime. Eyes fluttering, you couldn't help but lift your hips to meet the teasing nudge of his fingertips to your labia. You needed them in you..you needed--</p><p>"For one who complained so openly about our little game, you certainly have no qualms with attempting to force my hand within you.", he sighed almost dramatically, as though he had already won the game before it even started. You couldn't help the jolt of heat that surged through your abdomen at his words. Pate enjoyed playing on your embarrassment, and you relished in it.</p><p>"Very well, then. I will yield.", you heard him mutter deeply before utter relief flowed through your body as thick fingers sunk into the knuckle. A gasp was torn from your throat, a keening whine soon following as Pate gave you no time to adjust and immediately began to thrust his fingers in from the tips to the knuckle in hard strokes. </p><p>You were a mess. And he hadn't even done much. Gripping his thighs tightly, the strangled moan that released from your throat grew in volume as Pate struck the deep, sensitive area within you. "Oh, she appears to like that.", he hummed to himself , as though disregarding you. Your insides tightened and flexed, sucking his fingers in greedily as a third was soon stretching you open. </p><p>"P-pate! I..", you gasped, every ounce of pride leaving your body as you greedily lifted your plump ass higher, above his lap now, seeking further penetration, more pleasure. Pate smiled coldly at your desperate expression, mouth agape and eyes lidded as you gazed back at him. Your eyes were glassy and begging, like a little puppy. </p><p>Pate wasn't entirely sure what it was, but a flame of arousal engulfed his abdomen and crotch, dick hard against his confines as you appeared dazed at him with your big blue eyes and innocent curly hair framing your delicate face. His instincts took over momentarily, a rarity indeed.</p><p>Fingers pumping fast within you now, Pates free hand patted your head affectionately, ending in a rough handful of your blonde locks. "Good girl", he rumbled, chocolate eyes ablaze with a peculiar desire to coddle you, treat you like an innocent little thing. </p><p>And, apparently, you enjoyed it too. Perhaps a bit too much. Suddenly, your glistening eyes widened, head nuzzling into his large palm as you moaned wantonly at the control he had over your body, hand in your hair and fingers deep in your pussy. "I-..I'm a good girl?", you repeated so sweetly, he thought, naive and desperate for approval. </p><p>It was endearing. Then, with a smile, his thumb flicked over your little clit gently, teasing the outside of the bud before slowly gliding across it. The reaction was immediate, your legs quaked and shook, moans falling from your lips with the occasional curse of pleasure. "Yes, my good girl. Will she listen to me?", he queried, head tilting to show the dangerous angles of his handsomely, masculine face. </p><p>You gazed back at him with big eyes once more, head quirked slightly as though in thought, or moreso surprise. You appeared contentedly pleased, he noted, before an eager nod shook your frame. " 'm your good girl.", you mumbled shyly in agreement, head cast downward slightly, voice a tad slurred as the pleasure rendered you speechless.</p><p>Pates devious smirk returned, you noticed. And the pleasant tingle in your clit signalled you liked what that expression could mean for you. "Indeed.", his grip on your hair tightened momentarily, before a gentle caress soothed the slight ache in your scalp and then suddenly, you were empty. </p><p>Large hands closed around your waist, lifting you from his lap and onto your knees. The sudden grip made you yelp, though soon you were between the Knights legs, looking up at him submissively. Pate could see the swirling emotions of acceptance and obedience in your eyes. Yes, that headspace he often had you reach had been achieved once more. Somehow, it made the experiences that much better. </p><p>Pates face was blank, expectant, and it sent a shiver down your spine as the sharp angles of his expression appeared to enhance with that type of look. A calloused thumb moved to swipe against your soft cheek. "Surely a good girl such as yourself does not need training?", his tone appeared mildly baffled, though you knew it was an act, maybe even a joking kind of comfort. You smiled, a little pretty one that had his dark eyes chasing the soft pinkess of your lips, and shook your head. </p><p>The answer appeared to be good enough for him as his eyes returned once more to your own. Swallowing, you got to work in palming his armour, seeking the clasps to remove the offending piece, eager to caress the hardened, muscular skin beneath it.</p><p>Pates pleasant, musky scent soon enamoured you. Though, before looking at the final prize, you couldn't help but gaze from his sturdy neck, to his broad shoulders. He was a big man, in all ways. So much bigger than you, stronger than you.</p><p>The thought led your gaze down his defined biceps and forearms, the protruding veins of masculinity trailing beneath the calloused skin of his hands, oozing strength and years of training, years of acquiring skill. </p><p>The sight was arousing. You had often thought of those thick fingers to pound within you. Pate often played on that desire, too. Then, with a sweeping gaze, your eyes fell upon his structured form, abdomen muscled and defined as it trailed into an evident V, before..</p><p>You swallowed once more. The sight simply would never get old. Pates member was long and thick, mouth watering when such a thing pounded relentlessly within you. His length is what really had you gasping every time. Whether it be in your mouth or pussy. </p><p>"Im flattered, but until you give me what I want, I will leave you empty.", the gravelly voice brought you out of your thoughts as his hand firmly gripped your cheeks between his fingers. "I was under the impression my little pet wanted to be stuffed full.", he smirked, tapping your cheek lightly, condescendingly. </p><p>You nodded shyly, whispering a weak apology as your hand came to wrap around his oozing member. The sight of it in your hand made you feel delightfully small. Then, with practised guidance, you engulfed Pates dick into your awaiting mouth, eager to please.</p><p>You swallowed his member whole, despite the difficulty. Stuffed your mouth full of his cock until you could barely breathe, eyes glistening prettily as they shone up at him like stars reflecting in a moonlit pond, full of wonder and that alluring innocence you somehow still had, he thought. </p><p>The sloppy sounds of spit and friction soon became unavoidable as you eagerly bobbed your head along his cock, the little sighs and groans of pleasure setting your nethers aflame with want. You could feel the fresh oozing of liquid coating your labia, and yet the rubbing of your thighs did little to ease the heat within you. </p><p>Gazing up at him, Pate looked enormous from this angle. His entire being was so broad, he could have his way with you and you could do nary a thing to stop it. The thought had you whining around his cock, a sneaky hand slipping between your sticky thighs to toy with your sensitive lips, trailing teasingly up to your clit.</p><p>Saliva coated your chin and cheeks as you sucked him messily, his hand now atop your head to ease you back down to the hilt, engulfing his length in one which had him moaning deeply. Pates eyes were closed briefly, head tilted back to display his chiseled jawline. His mild expression of pleasure always had you working hard to force him to reveal more sounds, more expressions. </p><p>"Look at you," his head lolled forward once more, eyes lidded and upon you as his hand tugged a handful of hair. "Looking so ravaged already.", he chuckled breathily, a gasp and a slight jolt of his hips as you trailed your tongue along the slit and down to the underside of his cock in a reoccurring pattern. </p><p>The sight of his teeth sinking into the plush of his lips had you pushing a finger within you deeply, moaning around his cock like a whore, but you simply couldn't help it. His expression appeared pleasurable, any trace of coldness vanishing. His eyebrows were drawn together high, deep grunts emitting from his throat as you sloppily licked the length of his member before engulfing it once more with a squelch. </p><p>A tap against your head had you stop, however, and obediently sit back as Pates dominant gaze returned once more. Spit and precum stuck to your face messily, your hand lifting to wipe at it modestly as the male above you stared in an intense contemplation. The look made you pause.</p><p>"For a mere peace of mind, you will tell me if things are, perhaps, too much, yes?", he queried calmly, softly, and you nodded. Despite the games you both engaged in, you trusted him. It was the response he needed. </p><p>With hands upon your waist, he lifted you to your feet, steadying your balance with hands on your hips. In your current standing position, Pate towered over you. You were little - he was right in that regard - and stood at merely 5'2. This man was at least a foot or more taller. His grip tightened. "Good. Because I don't believe I can control myself, pet.", he hummed. </p><p>Then, with a grip that had your mind spinning, Pates arms wrapped under your thighs and lifted you up in his arms with complete ease. That fact had you blushing. Back firmly against the cold wall, you shuddered as his slick member prodded your entrance. Glancing down, it looked so much bigger than you. </p><p>Biting your lip, your head lolled back as Pate relentlessly teased your hole for entire minutes, silently, smiling dangerously soft. "P-pate, please..", you whined, hands gripping his shoulders desperately. " 'm good. I promise. Fuck me.", you slurred, eyes half lidded as you gazed up at his intense stare. </p><p>The feeling of his thick length sinking into you never ceased to amaze you. The stretch was uncomfortable, as always, and you could only wince as he filled you, tip pressed too snugly against your cervix. With a shuddering breath, your face was a permanent pink as his smoldering gaze pinned you to the spot, grin appearing malicious. </p><p>"Good girl.", he soothed, sighing as his hips lay flush against you now. Then, with a growl, his length retrieved fully before slamming back in, over and over again.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!", you moaned, hands wrapped around his form as you nuzzled against his neck desperately. The feeling of being filled by his cock was second to none, a feeling you often craved and whined for, demanded on your bold days. </p><p>The Knights pace was relentless, you could barely breathe as your insides were penetrated so hard and fast, the most shameful and lewd sounds erupting from your throat in bursts, uncontrollably. Your pussy sucked him in greedily, unwilling to let go, seeking the ultimate pleasure only he could give you.</p><p>Your mine felt mushed now, head lolling against the wall as he claimed your body as his own, grunts and deep growls emitting into your ear breathily, so attractively it had your insides spasming around him. </p><p>Then, with a swift movement that left you breathless, Pate was suddenly above you, and you were upon the ground, back atop a comfortable pile of blanket and clothes. He dwarfed you, hands either side of your head, shoulders completely shrouding your petite form and powerful legs holding your lower body above ground.</p><p>Your eyes fluttered gently as the feeling of his cock nudged your pinkness apart, toying with your lips that eagerly spread apart for his inevitable intrusion once more. His plush lips were moving, and it took you a few seconds to truly register his words. </p><p>"How uncouth", he grinned, the muscle of his arms flexing as he held his body weight above your own. "So wet and stretched apart.", he tilted his head mockingly at the red hue that covered your cheeks once more. Then, with a groan, slipped straight into your tight cunt with little resistance, the instant gratification of filling you up causing you to cry out helplessly. </p><p>Legs wrapping around his waist, you could only moan desperately as he managed to slip in ever further with the added pressure against his back. "You really are something else", he breathed shakily, grinding into you roughly to hit that sweet spot that made you see stars. "So unbecoming of a lady, wouldn't you agree?", gripping your thighs, he pushed them up with ease, spreading them apart. </p><p>Your face was beyond crimson as your body moved along with his touch, intimates bared to his smoldering gaze. You could only glance up cutely, he thought, with that perpetual innocence in your eyes. Pate leered, his concentrated scowl causing your heart to palpitate wildly. Then, with a growl, your legs were shoved back roughly, knees to chest, as his thick length ploughed into you with renewed vigor. </p><p>"Look at you", he sneered, watching as your expression melted into one of utter bliss, cry after cry escaping your trembling lips. "You filthy thing.", he groaned, fucking into you with unbridled aggression and lust.</p><p>You were sobbing at this point, labia puffy and sticky as you sucked his dick back in with every thrust. Head tossed back, the utter white hot heat erupting within your abdomen had you keening, gasping and choking on broken sentences. </p><p>"P-pate, Oh god..", you choked, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths as the man mercilessly fucked you through your peak. The thumb swiping across your clit had you howling, back arching as you spasmed and writhed. </p><p>With a cry of mindless pleasure, you felt the burst of your orgasm splatter down your messy thighs, the sound of Pates balls against your ass creating lewd slapping sounds for anybody to hear. Then, with a moan, a comforting warmth coated your velvety walls, hot and heavy as Pate groaned in that wholy arousing depth of his voice. </p><p>With a gasp, Pate gently dropped your raised legs to the ground, sitting back on his knees. He quirked a brow at your exhausted expression, a mild smile upon his face. "You should get caught more often."</p><p>You nodded mutely, a satisfied smile upon your own face as Pates hot essence trickled out of your sopping hole. You could hardly wait for your next game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo reader - yes, you - you're a fuckin hoe. But we're all hoes for pate so it's cool hun. I forgive. We move, we move. </p><p>I've always done OC inserts so doing a reader perspective (or a 'you' POV, idk) seemed interesting. anyway PRAISE ITTTTTT \[T]/\[T]/\[T]/ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>\[T]/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>